


a display of our affection

by kingofthelosers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Humour, In Trousers References, Marvin tops, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: just a few whizzvin smut oneshots





	1. Chapter 1

Marvin was never jealous when it came to Trina- she had done that job herself. He didn't care if she flirted with other men, in fact- he welcomed it.

So it was surprising that Marvin got so jealous when it came to Whizzer.

They sat in a bar- a strange occurrence for two almost middle aged men- flirting, bickering idly and nursing at their drinks. 

Whizzer played at Marvin's hair, bitching at him to get it cut.

"What if I just went bald?" asked Marvin, exasperated.

Whizzer grimaced, his hand flying away from Marvin's hair. "God, no. I couldn't be fucked by a boiled egg."

Marvin could see the looming figure of a tall man above Whizzer- and he immediately assumed the worst.

This man was going to beat them up.

"Is this guy bothering you?" The man asked in a sickeningly charming voice.

Whizzer looked up, startled. "Which one?" he quipped.

Marvin smirked, though this didn't make him any happier with the situation.

The man pointed to Marvin, gesturing at him in disgust. "Him. Khaki shorts. Pretty thing like you deserves a man who doesn't wear khaki shorts."

Marvin wasn't bothered by the remark on his fashion- he got that on a daily. He was bothered by this nondescript bastard calling Whizzer pretty- only Marvin did that.

"Hey, back off." he threatened, not showing the underlying fear he felt.

The man glared. "What, you think he's gonna turn me down?"

Whizzer spoke up. "You heard him- back off."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're missing out, beautiful."

As he swaggered away, Marvin grabbed Whizzer's thigh under the bar, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "You're mine, doll. Don't you fucking forget that."

Whizzer gasped, holding in a moan. "I'm yours," he sighed. "And do you think I wanted that guy? Fucking prick, and not my type."

"Thought pricks were your type."

"Shut up and take me home."

One cab drive and two pairs of uncomfortable trousers later, Whizzer was pinned against the wall, entirely naked. Marvin was pinning him against the wall, also entirely naked and just so happened to have his cock in Whizzer's ass.

"God, Marvin. You're so hot when you fuck me."

This helped Marvin's ego tremendously, since he'd spend a good portion of his evening being slated. 

"Well, you're so hot when I'm fucking you so I guess we're even." 

Whizzer gasped, throwing his head back. Marvin buried his head in Whizzer's neck, repeating, "You're mine, mine, mine..."

Whizzer, of course, didn't need convincing- but he enjoyed belonging to Marvin- even if he wore horrific khaki shorts and needed a haircut.


	2. isn't it delightful playing easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their first meeting.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. Sneaking out at night to go to a gay bar on the sly, his wife and son not having any idea. Romantic, it seemed. Fun and dangerous. 

As it turned out, there was absolutely nothing romantic, fun or dangerous about a large group of men sauntering about and dancing to ABBA. 

Awkwardly, Marvin made his way through the crowd and stood at the bar, mumbling at the bartender for the cheapest drink they served- despite his moderately full wallet. 

He looked around, judging his surroundings and potential hookups. A short, bearded man. No, he looked like Mendel. Hooking up with Mendel would be terrible. A guy about his height with blonde hair and pretty eyes and- nope. He just started making out with someone.

Marvin sighed, finally turning his attention to the corner of the bar.

Oh, Jesus. He was tall and pretty much all legs and lean but firm and his hair was just begging for hands to be buried in it, and- he was flirting with other men, but that was okay! All fine, he still had a chance.

Shit. The man noticed him. He had noticed him, and he was currently watching him, and walking over. Shit. 

~~~

Whizzer knew everyone here. He knew everyone. He came at least once a week- so why had he never seen this man before?

Right out the gate, his shirt was terrible. Awful. In desperate need of burning. His hair looked nice- from what he could see from behind, and his legs were too. But what drew him in most of all… was this man’s ass. How come this nondescript, random, straight-looking dude got that glorious ass and not him? Oh well, he’d have to settle with ogling it.

He swayed towards the man, tapping his shoulder and smirking.

“You're new. I’m Whizzer. Whizzer Brown.” 

The man turned to him, blinking and smiling slightly. “I'm Marvin.”

He was lovely in the face department, too. Large eyes, strong eyebrows, a little pudgy. Whizzer had no issues with that. Oh, and his voice was lovely, too. All smooth and deep.

There was nothing lovely or excusable about that shirt, though. And this man seemed far too straight for this location.

~~~

First of all, what kind of parents named their child Whizzer? That had to have been a nickname, right? Marvin was willing to forgive him for his sheer prettiness.

“Yeah, I'm new to all of this, actually. I've only recently… well. Figured out I'm gay. I'm not out or anything.” 

Marvin watched Whizzer piece together his story.

“You have a wife?” He asked, a hint of a Southern accent- fuck, Marvin was a sucker for that.

Marvin nodded guiltily. “I've fucked this up, haven't I?”

Whizzer chuckled, smiling. “No, no.” He leaned in closer, Marvin could almost feel his breath. “We'll just have to go back to mine, instead.”

Jesus.

~~~

And so they did. The cab drive mostly consisted of longing stares, Marvin’s at Whizzer’s face and Whizzer’s at Marvin’s shirt- and they hurried up to Whizzer’s apartment.

As soon as they shut the door, showing a surprising display of dominance, Marvin shoved him up against it.

Thank god. Whizzer thought he was going to have to top, and he wasn't in the mood for that today- or any day in fact.

They kissed furiously, Marvin a little too furiously, though he didn't mind. Marvin’s hands flew up to grasp at Whizzer’s hair, Whizzer's hands flew down to grope at Marvin’s ass. 

He really hoped he didn't fall for this guy. Him having a wife was so inconvenient.

~~~

He thought he'd die. This was so much better than Trina. Long gone were the soft touches and awkward glances. This was passion, ass groping and hair pulling. 

Marvin somehow managed to pull Whizzer into the bedroom, with guidance (it was dark, he was horny, he’d never been here before) and shoved him onto the bed.

Marvin was hot tempered. He was petty, he was rich, he was stubborn, he was aggressive. This was what he craved. Passion.

Still, he unbuttoned Whizzer’s shirt and black jeans with care, kissing down his body as he did so.

In turn, he stripped off his own clothes, noticing Whizzer’s triumphant grin at the loss of his shirt. 

He leant over to whisper in Whizzer’s ear, revelling in the shiver it got him, “Have you got stuff?”

Whizzer nodded breathlessly, leaning over to his bedside drawers to fish out a condom and a half empty bottle of lube. 

~~~

He ripped opened the condom in a frenzy and Whizzer winced.

“You could have torn it. Do it properly.”

“It's fine, it's fine.”

“Have you ever used a condom before?”

“Of course I have!”

“You have a kid, you clearly failed at least once.”

They bickered as Marvin prepared himself, mostly to stop Whizzer from whining at the sight of it.

Whizzer now had a permanent grip on Marvin’s frankly ridiculously curly hair, and this grip only strengthened as Marvin lowered himself into Whizzer’s opening, the shorter man groaning as he did so.

Marvin leant over to whisper filth into Whizzer’s ear, the taller brunette moaning as he did so- he couldn't get enough of Marvin's voice. 

They moved together, Whizzer throwing his head back and Marvin taking this opportunity to bite and suck at his neck.

God, he really didn't want to fall for this guy. Think of the problems it could cause-

“God, you're pretty.”

It seemed to be proving increasingly hard not to.

~~~

A while later, they lay together, Whizzer fast asleep.

Marvin realised this was his cue to leave, him having a wife and son and a job and all the other insignificant details. 

He squinted in the dark, scribbling a messy note. It read:

“Whizzer. Sorry about my shirt and the way I open condoms. Here's my phone number, in case you're not sick of me already. From, Marvin.”

This was followed by a dozen kisses, a heart and a phone number.

Marvin smiled, pressed a kiss to Whizzer’s forehead and left.

Dear lord, he was a sap.

~~~

The next morning, Whizzer would smile and then scoff. That was far too many kisses for the first fuck. He hasn't even bought him roses yet, did this man have no taste?

He did call the number later, although he got through to a very concerned boy with a squeaky voice and the tendency to use big words he didn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean who doesn't love christian borle's voice. or chip zien's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this filth


End file.
